


Closer to the Chest

by fish_archive (ForestFish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Reposted old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/fish_archive
Summary: Haizaki's apparently not wearing his wedding ring and Nijimura asks him about it.





	Closer to the Chest

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://thefellowshipofthefluff.tumblr.com/post/65094412300/closer-to-the-heart) is the original fic. It's a bit edited and I'm glad it's short because I'm getting tired and I wanted to post all these old things today but I reckon it won't happen lol 
> 
> It's crappy and dumb but it could be worse, I guess lol

* * *

 

9:35 pm. Friday.

“You’re not wearing it.”

Nijimura’s voice came out low and accusatory as he looked down at his fiancée. But Haizaki didn’t get it.

“What?” He inquired apathetically glancing up at him.

They’d been lazing on the couch all afternoon, watching some trash shows, and Haizaki was now lying on his back and using Nijimura’s lap as a pillow.

“You know what I mean.” Nijimura narrowed his eyes.

Haizaki felt some heat going up to his face and turned to the side, so that Nijimura couldn’t see him.

“Shut up, you’re making no sense, idiot.” He mumbled in annoyance.

“If you think it’s a bad idea, just tell me. I’m not forcing you into marrying me.” Nijimura said, way too seriously.

And that made Haizaki’s heart skip a painful beat, which made him sit up in anger. In a swift movement, he kneeled beside his fiancée, grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and fiercely glared at him, pulling him up and keeping their noses only a few inches apart from each other. Nijimura was too surprised to react.

“Shut up! Who said I’m not wearing it!? I just don’t like to wear it where I can see it because every time I looked at I blush like an idiot!” Haizaki growled angrily “It’s not a bad idea! It’s the best fucking idea ever, asshole!”

And he was blushing now. A rosy red tainted his cheeks and betrayed his ferocious glare.

Nijimura felt a little smile on his own lips, seeing Haizaki’s flushed face.

“Oh…where are you wearing it then?” He asked putting his hands over Haizaki’s.

Haizaki only blushed harder and looked angrier.

Aggressively brushing away Nijimura’s hands, he sat on his thighs and stuck his hand inside the collar of his own t-shirt. He pulled out a silver chain, which Nijimura hadn’t noticed yet.

“Here!” Haizaki growled, looking to the side to avoid looking at Nijimura and blushing even harder, while he showed him what was hanging from his necklace. His ring.

“Oh my…you’re wearing it around your neck, punk?” Nijimura asked, with a little smirk.

“Shut up! I wear it where I want, moron!” Haizaki spurted heatedly, as he stood up and tried to go away. He only tried, because Nijimura stopped him from doing so. Standing up as well, he held him tightly from behind and pulled him back, making him sit between his legs.

“Easy there, boy” he purred softly in his ear, not letting him go away from his grip “Don’t run away.”

Haizaki blushed furiously and tried to free himself from Nijimura’s arms.

“I’ll punch you.” He threatened angrily, but he wasn’t even trying to go away anymore. He just crossed his arms in anger like a child.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Nijimura said, biting softly on Haizaki’s ear, before kissing his neck, earning a shiver and a low gasp from him.

“I hate you…” he got up and sat on Nijimura’s lap, spreading his legs to wrap them around his waist and grabbing him fiercely by the neck, pulled him in for an angry kiss “I really do” Nijimura smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Haizaki’s waist pulling him closer “ _Bastard_ ” the kisses became wetter and hotter “Shuuzou…” Haizaki held Nijimura’s head between his hands to make him look up properly, and deepen those kisses “I love you…” He smiled a little.

Nijimura couldn’t feel happier.

* * *

 


End file.
